1. Field
The invention relates to a display substrate, method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a display substrate including a test line to which a contact is applied to test the display substrate, method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid display apparatus having relatively light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability thereof. Therefore, the liquid display apparatus has been highly regarded due to a relatively small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the liquid display apparatus.
A process of manufacturing the liquid display apparatus may include substrate rinsing, substrate patterning, forming an alignment layer, rubbing of the alignment layer, combining of substrates, injecting of liquid crystal, mounting, testing, repairing and the like.